Derived statistics
Derived statistics are derived from race, class, powers and other bonuses. They include: Hit points: Base hit points are equal to your Body (B) attribute. They are further modified by your class, race and size along with other bonuses. Medium races have 5+B starting hit points. When a creature takes damage its B attribute from the total damage (already presented in the weapon damage codes). When a creature is reduced to 0 HP it is dying. Fatigue: The number of fatigue points a creature has is equal to B+T. When a creature takes fatigue damage, it subtracts its T attribute from the damage taken. When a creature reaches 0 FT it is unconscious. Any excess fatigue damage is converted to hit point damage on a 1 to 1 basis. Dying: A dying creature is unconscious. When a creature reaches its -B hp, it is dead. A dying creature loses 1d6 FT* immediately when reduced to 0 HP, and a additional 1d6 FT* at the end of every round while Dying. Unconscious: A unconscious creature cannot take any actions. Encumbrance: Measured in encumbrance points (EP). Encumbrance points measure not only the weight of the item, but how difficult it is to carry. Large items have a bigger encumbrance value Each item has a weight measured in EP, for example a typical medium ration weights 1 EP. Equal or less then (S+B)x2: No penalty. ( S+B)x2+1 to (S+B)x3: -3m speed and you take a -2 penalty to melee, ranged and reflex defense and 2 to all melee and ranged attacks. Lose 1d6 FP per hour carrying the load. S+B)x3+1 to (S+B)x4: -6m speed and a -4 penalty to melee, ranged and reflex defense, and -4 to melee and ranged attacks. Additionally lose 1d6 FP per hour carrying this load. Resting and healing: To recover Fatigue you must rest for at least 8 hours while taking some sort of sustenance. If your rest is interrupted you gain no benefits. Combat, spellcasting moving more then 30 m in a minute or more then 300 m total interrupt your rest. Once your Fatigue is completely healed then you can regain hit points. Sustenance levels: Starvation: no or minimal food. Cannot regain FP. Lose 1d6* FP per day. Mean: a moldy half loaf of bread, unripe fruit or similar diet level. Cannot regain FP. 6 daily ration per EP. Meager: half loaf of bread, with some milk or a thin piece of meat. Regain up to B/2 FP per day. 3 daily per EP. Medium: A farmers meal. Typical travel ration fare. A bowl of porridge in the morning, a cheese for the afternoon and vegetable stew in the evening. Regain up to B FP per day. 1 daily ration per EP. Rich: A merchants meal. Meats and fruit for breakfast, sausage and bread for lunch and venison or a thick meat stew for dinner. Regain up to 3/2 B FP per day. 3 EP per daily ration. Royal: A nobles meal. Pastries and assorted cheeses for breakfast, a 3 course meal for lunch and prime cut steak for dinner. Regain up to 2 B FP per day. 6 EP per daily ration. You can split your sustenance levels downward (for example a Royal meal makes for 2 Rich meals or 4 medium meals), but cannot combine upwards. Dehydration: If you have not taken any water for the whole day you cannot regain FP. At the end of the second and following days you take 2d6* FP until you receive water and then start to heal normally. Water is included in the daily ration.